


September

by Ace_of_hearts301



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Death, Inspired by Music, Other, This is just me writting out my headcannon for what happened before V3, im not sure how else to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27183289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_of_hearts301/pseuds/Ace_of_hearts301
Summary: Rantaro was in the most recent killing game and waking up to a desk without his memories was not what he expected to happen after the latest trial, walking into the trial room proved to only enhance the mystery. His fellow classmates, dead. A lone and still bear watching over them and the question stayed the same. What the hell happened to them?
Kudos: 3





	September

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I am aware this is short but this idea has been marinating in my brain for like since I found out Rantaro was the ultimate survivor so please give this head cannon a shot

The first thing Rantaro could remember when he woke up face down on a desk was his name. _Rantaro Amami. That’s my name, Rantaro Amami._ The next thing he remembered was where he was and what he was in. A killing game where anyone could murder him while he was alone in this room. He had to find the others. 

He slowly got up from the desk as he began to approach the door. He halted with his hand on the doorknob. He couldn’t help but feel uneasy at the silence just outside. Ever since the first day he had come here the school's hallways had been noisy. Now they were eerily quiet. Not a single soft ‘squeak’ of a sneaker rubbing against the linoleum flooring, no voices of passing conversations. He slowly opened the door peeking his head around the safe sides of the door frame. Empty. He slowly took a tentative step into the hall. 

_My name is Rantaro Amami, and I have no fucking clue where anyone is. I have no clue what happened, but I’m going to get down to the bottom of this._

He started with the neighboring classrooms. Nothing. The gym where many of them often congregated. No one. It was like the place was just left abandoned overnight. Not a trace of the fellow classmates he came to know as friends, almost like they were all dead… had they.

He had to check the trial room. His feet carried him to the door of the elevator. He was almost too afraid to press the button, but his shaking hands were able to find it, and press it. 

The rusted cage brought him closer to the floor as he racked his brain to remember. 

His fears were justified when the doors opened to the trial room. _Oh god._ He thought as he stared at the scene in front of him. Blood. So much fucking blood covered the walls and floor. It was a massacre, the bodies of his friends left mangled and torn apart. He threw up. The stench was unbearable, it was like they had been left to rot for days which he was sure wasn’t the case. That fact didn’t make this any better. 

He was able to power through his own fear and disgust in order to search for clues under the watchful eye of Monokuma. He glanced at every un-blinking face searching for his lost memories. Nothing. 

He glanced across the room at all the destruction and his gaze came across a familiar face. Ichika Kageyama. Please not her. 

Raven black hair fell across her face in the familiar waves it always did. Blood splattered across her in deep and heavy crimson. He reached out and gently tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked peaceful, it was horrifying. Ichika was his one and only friend in this whole place. The way she was able to command everyone with simple words earned her the right as leader early on and she took up Rantaro as a second quickly after. She was always a kind girl, quiet but able to stand loud and proud in order to try and keep the peace. He really admired her as a friend. Now that girl was dead. Her black uniform jacket ran darker as her blood soaked in. He closed her eyes in a show of respect. 

_She laughed at the failed attempt of a trial. A crazed sound he could never imagine coming from the quiet and shy leader._

_“You idiots. You really thought you could try to kill me! Hahaha!” Rantaro felt arms around his front as two of the other survivors held him back._

_“She’s going to kill us. She was the mastermind.!”_

_“Oh Rantaro honey, no, I was just able to get away with murder unlike the others who were absolute fools to think they would be able to do something like that!” She laughed again as the others stared at their trusted friend in shock. “Now, we all know what time it is!”_

Rantaro took a step back from the body, recoiling in fear and shock. No, it couldn’t be. The Ultimate Florist a murderer? Something is not right here. It’s far worse than he could have imagined. He had to find his lost memories, and fast. He continued his search in frantic fear as he tried to recall what happened to everyone.

“My name is Rantaro Amami.” He whispered out loud, it was a comforting sound that echoed off the walls. It was all he could say in a time like this, his comforting name.

_“IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME~” Ichika and Monokuma called at the same time._

_“Why are you doing this? We trusted you, how could you do this to us. You killed her in cold blood.” One of his fellow classmates called, her hair flying around her head like a flame._

_“Hehehe,” Ichika giggled. “Why? Oh my dear sweet, why would I need a reason. Can’t I just kill? Isn’t it fun? Now then for this punishment Monokuma said I could do the fine honours. See you all in hell~” She winked jokingly to them._

_“Someone stop her! He's going to kill us all!” Pushing against the arms holding him back Rantaro yelled as Ichika smiled at him._

_“None of you will be able to stop me!” His crazed laughter darkened as he smiled at the group in a manic way. “Do you see this button here?”_

_Ichika looked on in quiet disbelief as her best friend laughed. Her hair flew over her face sticking to it with sweat as the sobbs of her fellow classmates washed over her._

_“I’m gonna press it~!” Rantaro called out with a break in his voice as his laughter grew. His eyes were filled with a look of blood lust. The ensuing genocide was one audiences would remember for years._

He stood still, he remembered. He could remember what had happened. 

Monokuma had promised to give his sisters back to him if he killed, the thought of having his loved ones back overjoyed him and he began to plot out his scheme. Everynight of planning had only brought more joy to the young man. Eventually it got to the point he just wanted to do it, to kill someone. Not to save his sisters but just to do it. He pushed back his hair as he let out a breath.

He smiled. He laughed, a malicious and manic sound that resounded on the walls of the room. Turning to face the cameras he knew were there he gave them as good of a show as he could muster. 

“ _My name is Rantaro Amami and I am the first person to get away with a successful kill in Danaganronpa._ ”


End file.
